Vampires Vs Fairies
by Dearbhal
Summary: What? Artemis has been kidnapped? By the Voltouri? Read to find out what happens! Rated M just in case. Very sorry for those who are waiting for Growing Up, but I just had to get this out there. May eventually become a crossover w/ Growing Up.


Vampires vs. Fairies

A Twilight and Artemis Fowl crossover fanfiction.

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

Artemis Fowl was up late, doing some research. Tonight it was on vampires.

People had always said that when he smiled a certain smile, he looked like a vampire about to bite.

Earlier that day, Artemis had gone into town to go book shopping with Butler. Butler had decided the Fowls needed some new recipes, and Artemis had tagged along to see how far away from the truth the latest fairy stories where.

He ended up being curious about a race he wasn't even sure existed. That race was vampires, of course.

While he was in the book store, there where two people in smoky grey cloaks that followed him.

Artemis was used to this kind of thing. Because of his previous… occupation, you could say. Being a criminal mastermind had caused him to have many near death experiences.

But that was all behind him now. Or at least it should be. Had someone decided he could no longer be allowed to live?

As far as he could tell, there was only one thing he could do in this kind of situation. Get out of it.

As Artemis and Butler made their way toward their car, they passed by one of the book store's windows. Artemis saw the two hooded grey cloaks. At that moment, the sun broke through the mild cloud coverage going through the window it hit the little bit of skin showing of the two stalkers, creating a shimmering of sparkles.

_Sparkles?_ Artemis thought as he continued walking. _How on Earth could they sparkle? _

But the thought was still on his mind when they got back, so he immediately went on the computer to do research.

Artemis sighed and looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. 3 'o clock. No wonder why he was so tired. After saving his research he shut down the computer and went to his room.

On a complete whim, he looked out his window up into the night sky. He wondered where Holly was right then. Was she below ground with the rest of the People? Or was she up in the skies being debriefed by Foaly as she made her way to a mission?

He looked down then, expecting to see the dark landscape surrounding the manor. Instead, he saw two dark figures headed toward the kitchen door at the side of the manor.

"How is this possible?" Artemis exclaimed as he made his way to the intercom system to alert Butler.

Before he could make it, he heard the shatter of the window behind him. He turned around in time to be flattened by one of the grey cloaked _things_ from earlier. Before he could react, a piece of clothe was forced into his mouth while his eyes widened at the fact that the thing on top of him, and the one behind him, had blood red eyes.

He was lifted to his feet, and then the other thing tied his hands behind his back. One of the things threw him over it's shoulder before they jumped out the broken window.

The things made their way to a car hidden behind the bush near the turnoff to Fowl Manor. They ran faster than Artemis thought possible, and were there in seconds. Artemis was put in the back seat and the two things sat up front. That was the only thing he could think to call the two creatures.

They started speaking in Italian really fast. So fast he could barely catch anything if he was really paying attention.

But he wasn't. He was concentrating on twisting his torso so he could reach the pocket knife he had decided to start keeping in his pocket, since he always seemed to end up in a situation where he might need one. Butler had taught him how to use it correctly.

_Yes! _He thought as he finally grasped the handle. Pulling it out, he flipped it open and started to cut the cloth that was binding his wrists.

When he cut through the last bit, he heard them say, "…get him on the plane to Italy." In the rapid Italian. He un-gagged himself and said in Italian,

"Why am I going to Italy?"

The thing that was not driving saw his pocket knife and snatched it away so fast Artemis didn't even see the hand moving.

"You know Italian?" The driver said in plain English.

"Of course," Artemis replied calmly. "Why are you taking me to Italy?"

"Why, the vampire king wants to see you, that's why."


End file.
